kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
25. Clawed Butler
Clawed Butler (クロ執事, KURO Shitsuji) is the first episode of season two of the Kuroshitsuji anime. Summary The story begins with showing a painting in a room. There is Alois, who was naked and bruised. He seemed to have woken up in the middle of a night. Beside him, there was someone sleeping naked, who might be his father, the former Earl Trancy. He stood up from his bed and went to see out of the window. He talked to unknown voice (Claude) and shows his tongue. There was a spider on his tongue, then the spider faded and turned into Alois’s contract mark. The scene switches to when Claude comes to Alois’s bedroom and wakes Alois up. When Claude was buttoning up Alois’s white shirt, Alois unbuttoned the two uppermost buttons which Claude has buttoned up. "Are you angry?" Alois asked. "No." Claude had to button them all, and after he finished dressing Alois he leaves. After Claude left, Alois suddenly laughed continuously on his bed, like he is excited or happy about something. Then Alois was taking his breakfast at the dining room, along with Tonchinkan and Hannah. Alois complained to Hannah that making a sunny side up is pitiable, since its shell is broken and it's forced to publicly show an indecorous appearance. He then makes it as just an eyeball, internal organs, a plume. He said he would rob it of any possibility. And then he spilled the wine on purpose. Some of this spilled on his lap. Hannah went closer to Alois to tidy up the mess, but Alois screams as if he is very hurt (possibly because she touched him to wipe the spill on his lap) which calls Hannah's attention, Alois then laughs and faces Hannah, saying that a maid should not look at his master's eyes. And then he sticks his fingers through Hannah’s eyesocket and twists his fingers around while laughing slowly. "Forgive me. If I don't punish you Claude will get angry at me.", Alois said to Hannah. Then Claude came to the room when Alois pulled his finger back. Alois raised his hand and Claude cleaned Alois’s blood stained fingers. Tonchinkan tidied up the room and took Hannah somewhere. The scene continues with Claude informing Alois of Arnold and a priest’s arrival. Alois, hearing that, got panicked but Claude settles his master down by saying that he will take care of everything. Claude dances tango and when he stops he starts preparing the dining table and all table sets in place, he even painted the whole room to red and gold in an incredible speed. Alois praises Claude, and starts a happy tango dance. After that, Alois's happy face turned to a dark serious face while saying "Be covered in shit". Arnold was seen coming to the manor with a priest and Viscount of Druitt. Arnold is friends with the Viscount. Alois came to greet his uncle and the others happily. Viscount was shown to be amazed of Alois and the manor. At dinner time, Alois told Arnold and the others about his past story. Alois said that he spent an incredibly long time in a village which he even didn't know the name was. He said that he met someone he kept as a brother, and shared the same fate. But one night, Alois ran through the streets and saw everyone lying dead. He saw the boy he kept as brother, and he was happy. Unfortunately Alois finds his brother dead. Just after that Alois's father came to pick Alois. Suddenly, Alois's father died after the scene. The priest and Viscount was shown to believe Alois's story, though we don't know if it was true or not. The priest then invites Alois to his Place and Alois thanked the priest. After finished eating, Alois comes to Arnold and hugged him, and Alois whispers to Arnold that he didn't like getting close to his face since Arnold's mouth has a very sickeningly smell, and Arnold blushes. At night, as Arnold was leaving with a pissed face, Alois, from the balcony, shouted, "Here, you want the money, right?" He and Claude then open a luggage full of banknotes. Alois threw them scatteredly and Arnold tried to pick them all up. "I don't care about this mold-smelling paper, I can't even use it to feed the goats." And then a next pile came up, which are land titles. "Here, some land titles! I'll give you horses too! You can take all of this!" Alois continues to throw another pile, and he laughed sickeningly like a little demon. "Look Claude! They look like they're dancing! They're so pitiable, stumbling around like that." But since Claude didn't laugh, Alois scowls at Claude and tells him to laugh, but Claude was emotionless. At midnight, when a storm was coming, someone knocked on the door and Claude opens the door, revealing that it was actually a traveler. Alois showed from Claude’s back, approaching the traveler and gets very close. Alois said that the traveler smelt nice and asked the travelers name slowly and nicely. There wasn’t any response, but Alois asked Claude if he could stay with them or not. Finally the traveler stayed with them. They gave the mysterious traveler something to eat. Alois then offered the traveler some food made by Claude. "Eat this too! Claude's cooking is damn delicious!" The traveler said that it is wonderful to have an offer, but there was a little drop of sauce on the edge of the plate, which annoys him and he asked someone to wipe it. He also commented that it shows a lack of consideration. Hearing that, Claude was irritated since he seemed to know the traveler. "I am sorry, I will take it back. I did not think a person who doesn't take off his cloak during a meal would think about such little things. I beg your pardon." Claude then took the plate and changed it with a new one. The scene continues with Hannah in the traveler’s chamber when Alois showed up and went inside the chamber. Hannah was shuddering as Alois comes closer to her, and she finally dropped a jar of hot water. Alois then got angry as he thought that Hannah just wanted to pick the traveler's attention, kicked Hannah, forcing her to get out of the room. Alois apologized for that and sits beside the traveler. Alois then saw the trunk carried by the traveler and asked what was inside. The traveler and Alois made a deal which he would show what’s inside the trunk if Alois takes the traveler to the storage. In the storage of Trancy manor, the traveler saw the New Moon drop and wanted it. Alois took it but the traveler snatched the New Moon Drop box. Claude appeared behind the traveler and threw knives to the traveler, revealing that the traveler is Sebastian. Sebastian runs with the trunk and the New Moon Drop. Claude chases after Sebastian and says that Sebastian has broken a rule. Claude attacks Sebastian with his knives and hit Sebastian’s chest because he wants to protect the trunk. He tried to flee, but the trunk opened, revealing it was Ciel Phantomhive inside, sleeping unconscious. Alois saw Ciel and recognizes him, and said that he wants Ciel, but Sebastian closes the trunk and threw one of Claude’s knives back at Alois but Claude stopped the knife and chased after Sebastian. Sebastian got to the main hall and Claude too. There was a clash between Claude and Sebastian, and Sebastian could only smile. Sebastian drops the chandelier to the floor, which enshrouded the main hall in darkness. Alois screamed and freaked out due to the darkness, and Claude turned on the small candle lights. The servants approached Alois, who was kneeling on floor and gasping. Alois ordered the servants to leave, when Sebastian escaped through a glass window and Alois screamed once again. Claude was about to chase after Sebastian, but Alois yelled at Claude not to chase him as he was very afraid. Alois held on tight to Claude’s legs. Claude kneeled in front of Alois saying that Claude will always stay by his side, as he is Alois’s only, and he will devour Alois to the very bitter end. Alois finally started to cry and let go of Claude’s hands which was on his face. In an unknown faraway forest, Sebastian took Ciel out of the trunk and it is revealed that the New Moon Drop had Phantomhive’s ring which Trancy had stolen, and the ring had Ciel’s soul in it. Sebastian didn’t actually eat Ciel’s soul. Sebastian then took the ring out of the box and attached it to Ciel’s thumb. Sebastian then said that Ciel should wake up at that moment as it is already time. Clawed Butler Gallery Alois Wounds.png Alois on bed.png KII Opening 1.png Ciel in trunk S2.jpg Sebastian s2.jpg Sebatsian season 2.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Laughing Alois.png Alois dances.png Alois PV.png PV02.jpg Claude Line.jpg Frightened Alois.jpg Claude off glass.jpg Crying Alois.jpg The lord annoyed.jpg Claude talking.jpg Three.jpg Hannah.jpg Alois gives roses.png Alois and rose.png Claude Runs.png Alois Child.png Little Alois.png Morning KS2.jpg Dark Claude.png Alois stare.png Claude takes Alois.png Kuro II Scr.jpg Alois mug.jpg Next scene Alois.jpg Hanna.jpg The traveler deals.png Claude confronts Sebastian.jpg Alois smells the traveler.png Unconscious ciel.jpg Spider in Alois.jpg Ring KS2.jpg Sebastian snatches.png Smiling Sebatsian.png Sebastian slides.png Sebastian revealed.png Eye plucking scene.png Alois punishes Hannah.png Claude is stopped.png Alois offers.png Alois laughing over Arnold.png Alois angers.png Priest.png Trancy ring.png Mother and father.png Alois mother comits suicide.png Urmfacesarewell.png The Viscount Praises-ep1.png The Viscount Praises 2-ep1.png The trunk pops open-ep1.png The stranger arrives-ep1.png Talking to the stranger-ep1.png Talking to the Stranger 2-ep1.png Spiders ans Alois ep1 .png Serving the stranger-ep1.png Sebastian lifts Ciel-ep1.png Sebastian Kuro Seaon 2-ep1.png Sebastian is revealed-ep1.png Jumping in joy-ep1.png Ignoring the viscount-ep1.png Gathered-ep1.png New Moon Drop-ep1.png Finding the New Moon Drop-ep1.png Cornered-ep1.png Claude reasures Alois-ep1.png Claude cleans Alois's fingers-ep1.png Arnold blushes-ep1.png Alois tuants Arnold-ep1.png Alois tricks Hannah into looking-ep1.png Alois pushes Hannah out of the room-ep1.png Alois discovers-ep1.png Alois cries-ep1.png Alois clings to Cluade-ep1.png Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Kuroshitsuji II